


Moonvasion

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, multi chapter fic, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: His team consisting of a ghost, an expert swordswoman, a shadow teen, a pilot and a purple weirdo gave him a very slim feeling of hope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Moonvasion

**Author's Note:**

> Basically if Scrooge had back up going to face Lunaris. A lot goes against canon but oh well.
> 
> I’ll edit this more when I have time.

Scrooge was staring wildly around the battlefield as friend and foe surrounded him, fighting one another. He felt a small pang of guilt. He was the reason they were here. But he also felt pride for these were the people who would lay down their lives for him.

As soon as one of the Moonlanders pointed their gun at him, he quickly ducked just in time for a pie had been thrown in her face knocking her to the ground from unconsciousness. A lone harpy descended upon her and started devouring the lemon flavored cream off her helmet.

"Come on, come on...", muttered Scrooge as the sound of tires screeching on the driveway came from behind him. The battered jeep stopping abruptly next to him. "Launchpad and uh, purple guy-"

"Actually, it's Darkwin-"

"No time!", yelled Scrooge as he entered the jeep, shoving Drake into the back seat. "Drive!"

Launchpad slammed his foot on the gas pedal, doing his best to avoid hitting anyone.

"We need reinforcements!", exclaimed Scrooge as he stuck his head out of the window searching for the fair few he thought would be useful to take to the mansion. Gizmoduck? No, he was needed here. Two Moonlanders ran past as Quackfaster chased after them, sword drawn. A few feet away, Scrooge spotted Gabby as she threw three daggers at an unsuspecting Moonlander who had taken shelter behind a tree. The knives pinned him against it, damaging his armor in the process, narrowly piercing his skin. He shrieked.

"McStabberson!", yelled Scrooge, motioning for Launchpad to stop.

Gabby turned her head, placed her swords back in the holders and ran full speed, taking a leap towards the back seat. Drake managed to open the door just in time for her to get inside before they were once again in motion.

Drake stared at her in awe. "Impressive."

She ignored him.

After making a sharp right up the hill, Launchpad grit his teeth as he saw numerous Moonlanders running towards them, not looking for a fight but running out of fear. It wasn't Quackfaster who was terrorizing them this time. Laser blasts and purple orbs of magic were caught in an apparent crossfire. One or two of the braver Moonlanders stood their ground, pointing their guns upward into the trees, trying to take out the cause of what or who was firing at them. Just as they started moving closer, a minor force field began emanating around the brush. The sudden energy was enough to blast the Moonlanders to the ground, shocking them repeatedly until they lost consciousness.

Lena jumped down from the tree, landing on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She did what she could to control her powers. Never had she had to use them so much; it was tiring. She brushed her hair out of her face just in time to see the Violet take down a Moonlander who attempted to ambush her from behind. Violet swung her magically infused mace (thanks to Lena), in front of her causing the gun to fly out of the Moonlander's grip, out of sight and into the woods.

"Lass!", yelled Scrooge.

Lena, recognizing the voice, glanced over at him. Back at the bin, Scrooge pulled her and a few others aside, entrusting the select few as his backup should he even have a chance at getting close to the ship. She hesitated before approaching her sister. “Vi-“

“Don’t worry about me”, said Violet, nonchalantly, resting the mace on her shoulder. “I assure you, I’m well equipped to handle myself. We’ll rendezvous, _you know where_ , once you and the others disable and escape the ship safely”, she said. Grabbing Lena’s hand, she offered a fierce smirk, mirroring Lena’s expression.

“Be careful”, said Lena before letting go of Violet’s hand. She watched her sister advancing beside Gizmoduck as the two of them took out three more Moonlanders.

Just as Gabby had done, no questions asked, Lena ran towards the jeep, grasped Gabby's hand, pulling her inside.

Launchpad floored it.

"Alright, Launchpad. That's everyone. Duckworth will meet us as soon as we get to the mansion", he said as he turned toward the three tired yet determined passengers.

"The Moon Man. He'll be expecting us, yes?" asked Gabby as she twirled one of her daggers mindlessly in her fingers. She was about to comment on how they'll probably die.

Drake stood up, momentarily forgetting who was driving, falling face first onto the floor. He shuddered as he placed one hand on his back. "I was going to say, why not just take out the head honcho ourselves? If we manage to subdue him, we can force him to call his people off while I-", he said egotistically before Scrooge glared at him. "I mean, _you_ shut his ship down."

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "Let’s just focus on getting to the front door." He turned to Lena still trying to steady her breathing. "Ye think ye can still help us out, lass?"

She nodded. "I know how you feel about magic, Scrooge. I'll do what I can."

He smiled as he tipped his hat to her before turning around in his seat as he caught sight of the gigantic, golden Spear of Selene that was looming over his mansion. If this wasn't a doomsday scenario, Scrooge would be ecstatic at how much more gold he could profit.

His team consisting of a ghost, an expert swordswoman, a shadow teen, a pilot and a purple weirdo, gave him a very slim feeling of hope.

Once they reached the top and parked in front of the entrance to the mansion, crashing into the fountain full of gold coins in the process, everyone hopped out and ran towards the front door only to be stopped by several Moonlanders running towards them.

One started shooting at Gabby, raising her sword swinging it wildly and with such precision, the beams ricocheted off the blade and back towards her intended target. With an unnecessarily loud battle cry, Drake jumped on the back of said Moonlander and started punching him everywhere he could.

Two Moonlanders circled Scrooge as he entered the melee, using his cane as a weapon, he managed to knock the guns out of their hands before managing to overthrow one of them.

Launchpad grabbed a hold of one and pointed it in no particular direction and fired. Only thing is, he had pointed the gun downward and shot himself in the foot. He let out an agonizing wail, grasping his foot, jumping up and down.

A third alien chuckled at the sight of him and charged. As he jumped into the air, about to tackle Launchpad, he shrieked as he found himself unable to move, suspended in midair. A few feet away, Lena, glaring at the him, kept her arms outstretched in front of her. The magic surrounding her fingertips shone an elegant purple. She slowly stepped in between Launchpad and his attacker,smirking at him before jerking her arms in an abrupt motion to the left which simultaneously tossed the Moonlander off the side of the hill to the bottom below.

Just as Duckworth had shown up in his demon form, red eyes, horns and all, he surrounded two aliens, flung them into the air and shot them skyward, so they could no longer be seen. He may as well have blasted them back into space.

Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I guess you're not such a waste of magic after all, Spooks", she teased.

Duckworth let out an agitated groan.

As Drake aided Launchpad to his feet, Scrooge looked around at his team. "Well done, but if we keep going at this rate, we'll lose the element of surprise. Duckworth, I want you to survey the inside of the mansion, every nook and cranny so we can have a clear path that will allow us to get onto the roof."

With a single nod, Duckworth flew to one of the towers and went straight through the wall.

"Follow me", said Scrooge as he led the way into the mansion. One by one, Gabby, Lena, Drake and Launchpad kept their footsteps quiet as they ascended the staircase and found the hallway that led to the second floor; unguarded. Peering around the corner, Scrooge motioned for the group to halt as he monitored the hallway, a shortcut to another stairway that led to the roof with a clear view of Lunaris's ship.

Climbing out of the window and onto the roof, the five of them stared in awe of the magnificent spacecraft.

"Woah. Talk about over compensating", muttered Drake as he playfully nudged Launchpad in the ribs.

Before anyone could take another step, a bright light began to glow at the entrance of the ship. A long, golden walkway manifested itself before them and ended right at Scrooge's feet.

Gabby glared at Scrooge. "Consider your "element of surprise", a disappointing failure.”

"What the f-"

"Lena!", scolded Scrooge. "If yer going to curse, do it properly."

"Curse me kilts!", said Lena in her best Scottish accent.

"There ye go!", said Scrooge as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, then."

He led the way up the ramp, trying to think on just the right way to approach this.

How could he get to Lunaris before any sort of attack could be turned around on him? Would he be able to even get to him when there was inevitably a dozen or so Moonlanders waiting to fight so there was no chance of facing Lunaris alive? Was it worth bringing his team with him? As Scrooge continued to lead, his fierce demeanor faltered. Of course they knew it would be dangerous. They had to have known what it would cost to help him. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Finally reaching the platform, the ramp disappeared as soon as the last person took their foot off. Leaving them a good 50 feet in the air with nowhere to go but inside of the ship.

"No turning back now", said Drake.

They all looked to Scrooge. His expression cold as stone as he motioned for them to follow him inside.

It was dark.

Launchpad barely had time to step over the threshold before the door concealed itself, plunging them into even more darkness. Lena began to hyperventilate. She did what she taught herself to do to calm herself when the darkness of the Shadow Realm became too much; she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around herself and thought about Webby. Drake placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Just then, bright lights were turned on, blinding them, revealing the interior of the ship. There were levels, upon levels, upon levels that led all the way up to the top of the ship. Control panels were on each floor, secured by multiple Moonlanders. Before anyone could make any sudden movements, a hoard of extraterrestrials, guns in hand, ready to fire, surrounded the Earthers.

Scrooge extended his arms outward, making sure his team remained behind him. He then turned his attention to Lunaris, who was looking down at them with the biggest, smug grin on his face.

Lunaris stood up from his throne. "Scrooge McDuck. We meet at last."


End file.
